The Moon gives us its blessings
by Jarjarblinx1
Summary: "He had been all alone, until her. She was different from the rest." This is just a little fantasy I've had since the second season of Teen Wolf that has escalated quickly!Derek Hale x OC x Chris Argent. Bollywood influenced. On hiatus right now.
1. Chand Sifarish

He was certainly not one to make a good first impression. Derek Hale was considered by many to be a frightening human being. He was tall, about 6'4" with piercing eyes, dark hair, a muscular body and a permanent scowl on his face. His all-black attire and shiny black Camaro didn't help the bad boy appearance that the boy had. What many did not know was that the boy was also a werewolf; an Alpha of a very large pack to boot. He had been forced to become Alpha when his family was killed in a house fire when he was only 13. For his 22 years, Derek had already lived more than one lifetime.

His purpose for being in front of Beacon Hills High was to meet with a few of his pack members. In the distance, he could see Scott McCall with the others. Scott was his number two and one of the only people Derek could even consider trusting. There was also Stiles Stilinski, Scott's best friend and a very _entertaining_ youth who never failed to annoy Derek with how much he sucked at being a werewolf. Flanking the two were Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes and Boyd. These three misfits also proved to be failures as human beings, but Derek was pleasantly surprised to find that they served to make very fine betas. All in all, the handsome Alpha had few complaints about these pack members.

Derek pushed off from his relaxed stance against his car and made his way towards his betas when he was harshly bumped. He looked down in annoyance just in time to see someone falling. He caught them by their upper arms and slowly brought them to a standing position. His eyes widened slightly and his breath hitched when he came face-to-face with lovely silver eyes. She was certainly beautiful, but it was her smile that stopped him. She had almost been seriously hurt, yet she still smiled at him as if he had just bought her a puppy.

He let go and she brushed herself off, laughing to herself. She looked up again and Derek fought to resist the urge to push a stray lock of short, copper-colored hair behind her ear. She looked back up at him and he was startled to hear a husky voice speaking to him. "Thanks. That would have been a terrible way to start the day off. It was entirely my fault, I'm sure. I can be so clumsy, especially early in the morning. Not to mention I have school now so my mind is so full of other things! I'm Ay Vilks, by the way. And you are?"

Derek looked at her dumbstruck. She was the first person outside of his pack to speak to him so openly and to look at him with something either than fear or pity. He couldn't speak; he could only look at that smile and those bright eyes as she waited for some sort of response. He was suddenly stirred from his thoughts as two girls ran up to the one in front of him. One began frantically whispering in her ear as the other glared daggers at him. Instinctively, he felt his scowl return and his eyes harden. He felt challenged and the Alpha didn't like being challenged, especially by a female not his own. All he could hear were the words 'Derek Hale' and 'fire' but he noticed that Ay's smile grew smaller. They led her away and he felt himself look after her. To his surprise, she looked back and smiled that same smile that had been on her face before.

He could hear Scott calling him, but his legs were leading him away from his betas and towards the enticing figure of the strange beauty. He could hear her laughing at something her friends had said. For the rest of the day, he watched as she laughed, smiled, listened, worked, lived. He watched through the windows as she studied and ate. He hid behind the bleachers as she watched and cheered for the lacrosse team. He was fascinated and felt a stirring in an organ he thought long dead: his heart. More to himself, he began to sing a song that he had often heard his father sing to his mother.

"_The moon gives us its blessings/ I'm determined to obliterate myself, to be annihilated by your love/You remind me of the wind; touch me as you pass/ If I told you my intentions, you'd be flustered and embarrassed/ If I let you hear how my heart pounds, you'd grow anxious/ I don't know how to hide it away" _Derek turned away and walked back to his car. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he felt himself grow serious. Looking straight ahead, he let the wind carry his words back to unhearing ears. "L_et me be destroyed by you._"

**The song lyrics and the title are from a song called Chand Sifarish from the Bollywood movie ****_Fanaa_****. It's a great movie that everyone should totally check out! The song title translates to the moon. I wanted Ay to be like the moon, having a powerful pull on Derek as much as the moon does for his wolf. **

**Also, I wanted to use some foreign languages in this story. For Ay, her first name is Turkish for moon and Vilks is Latvian for wolf. Totally original, I know but I needed a cool name for her and foreign languages always make English words look cooler. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Ay Vilks. The Teen Wolf characters and the song title and lyrics belong to their respectful owners. **


	2. Haule, Haule

He couldn't explain it, but every day led Derek to stand in front of Beacon Hills High. He would often see his betas and they would acknowledge him, but also look at him confused. There was no danger in the school and he never made any move to approach them. They couldn't figure out why he was there. Derek, on the other hand, knew the reason. It was the girl. Ay. There was something about her that held a powerful pull on him.

Derek grunted in frustration as yet another wave of students passed with no sign of her. Those damn females were keeping her away from him. He felt his eyes growing red when he heard the sound of someone running madly in his direction. He looked over to see that it was Ay, her hair wild and eyes blazing as she ran furiously towards the door. Derek could hear that her heart was pounding.

She stopped in front of the door to catch her breath. With her hands on her knees and her face pointed towards the ground, she didn't notice as an imposing shadow fell over her. She did notice the pair of worn, black sneakers standing very close to her. Her eyes traced the sneakers up well-defined legs to a thin waist and a broad chest. She pulled back slightly when she almost collided with his face. He'd been sniffing her hair, smelling the strawberry shampoo she used, but had to pull back before she noticed.

She smiled her usual smile and looked him directly in the eyes. With most, Derek would have considered this as a challenge, a battle for dominance. He didn't get that from her. She was just looking at him; he noticed that her eyes weren't as _open _as they appeared to be from far away. She was allowing the other person to see only so much.

"You're the guy from before. You were very rude you know, not telling me your name. I know it though! You're Derek Hale and you live in the burned-down house in the woods. Everyone thinks you burned your family, but I don't. You don't look that crazy to me. You look lonely. You should come in with me today! It'll give you something better to do than just walking around, glaring at everyone." Frowning mockingly, she rubbed her thumb between his eyebrows. "Don't want you to get permanent frown lines now, do we? Come on!"

She grabs his hand and starts pulling him through the empty hallways. Derek can feel his face flushing at the contact. It's so gentle, so _innocent_; she probably didn't even realize the effect it was having on him. He had been beaten before, had been trained to take a punch and give them in turn. But it hadn't been since he was 13 that he had experienced a touch this soothing before. What the hell? She stopped in front of a classroom and peeked in, holding her pointer finger to her full lips. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to replace that finger with his mouth.

She ushered him forward and opened the door, quickly pulling him through and towards the back of the class. Derek was surprised to see that no one, not even the teacher looked up to see the late arrivals. She sat down in a seat by the window and pulled him down into the one next to her. Leaning his head on his hand, he spent the rest of the period watching her as she listened attentively to the lecture. He noticed the way she gently bit her lip when she was concentrating. Damn, how he wanted to kiss her.

It seemed only a moment before the bell rang and Ay was dragging him somewhere else. This pattern lasted for the rest of the day, her dragging him into different classrooms, the lunch room, the gym, the library. He realized again the reason why he had never felt the need to go to school, but she made it bearable. Her easy smiles and soothing laugh filled him with warmth. He found himself smiling at the smallest things she did. In his mind, he imagined himself singing while dancing around behind her, swaying his hand back and forth over his heart.

"_Gradually, gradually I will fall in love/ What kind of war is this with myself?/ Every moment this heart is afraid, every moment the heart feels shy/ it says something else and does something else/ What puzzle is this? I am dying/ my heart wants, let my partner agree with me/ it's an ocean of fire, you have to drown to swim across/ gradually, gradually I will fall in love."_

Derek shook himself out of his reverie to find Ay looking at him. She chuckled and shook her head, taking his hand and leading him towards the exit. Derek felt himself freely smile for the first time in what felt like a century. The muscles in his face hurt from the strange expression, but he didn't care. Inside, he was still dancing. "_Gradually, gradually._"

**My Derek is very different from the always-angry Derek from the show, but I don't care. In my world, he's like a Bollywood heartthrob that is one moment away from breaking out into song.**

**The chapter title translates to 'Gradually, gradually,' and since he's gradually falling for Ay, I felt that this would be appropriate, plus it's such a cute dance number. The song is from the Bollywood movie ****_Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi_****. Again, highly recommend it!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Ay Vilks. The Teen Wolf characters and the song title and lyrics belong to their respectful owners.**

**Like always, reviews are much appreciated! Till next time!**


	3. Tujh Mein Rab Dikhta Hai

He fought to keep himself away from the high school. It was becoming a nuisance and he was well aware that more than one person had noticed his frequent visits. Scott, Stiles and Erica were thankful that their big, tough Alpha had given them such amusing ammunition. He glared at them with red eyes and bared his fangs, but inside he knew the truth. His walls were falling and he was being left vulnerable.

For an Alpha, this was a dangerous move. He had been taught by his Uncle Peter that feelings for another offered a weakness for enemies to take advantage of. Derek had seen the love that had been shared between his parents, and their love for their children. It had destroyed them. The hunters had used his mother as a lure for his father and had locked both her and his sister in the house. His father and Uncle Peter had come running only to join the females in the house.

Derek, smaller and slower than his father and uncle, watched in horror from behind a tree as the hunters' poured gas on the house. He shoved his fist in his mouth as the lead hunter lit a match and threw it. He howled in pain when the hunters left and he was left to watch and listen as everything he had ever loved went up in flames. Derek glared at a painting of his family that hung over the carcass of the fireplace, a painting that he had painted to remind himself to never be weak. Now, he looked at that painting with tears in his eyes. He hadn't been able to protect them; he would protect Ay.

He thought of her laughing and smiling. She was standing on a flower-covered hill, the sun turning her hair into a halo around her head. Her silver eyes turned to him and looked at him with love. His happiness turned to horror as her body turned to ash, blowing away in the wind before he could move. Derek blinked and the vision was gone; the tears on his cheeks were very real. He stood and walked over to the coatrack, grabbing his leather jacket. To hell with it.

He jumped on his bike and sped down the hill. He followed her scent into town; he parked his bike in an alley between the post office and the convenience store. He tracked her scent through the streets until he found her standing outside of some store. She was with those accursed females that called themselves friends, damn them. Despite his annoyance, he still found himself starting to smile. They began to walk and he followed, keeping a safe distance but never letting her out of his sight.

Everything he did made his stomach flip-flop inside and his heart to pound. It was more than just her loveliness; it was her personality. She was always happy, always smiling, always laughing. She could talk easily to anyone. He could see his feelings reflected in the eyes of others. At a moment, he was both jealous and pleased. His female was perfection.

He stopped and leaned against a wall. _His _female? He had to think. She couldn't be _his _female. That would mean danger for her, maybe even death. He slowly looked up to catch her mid-laugh, enjoying a joke made by another. Against his will, he felt his walls come crashing down. He had fallen in love with her, but she would never know that. He would protect her, but from afar. She'd be safer than.

As he walked along behind, he sang softly to himself. "_You are my heaven, you are my passion/ You are my wish, you are the peace of my soul/ I don't know anything else, I know only this/ That I see God in you/ Whenever you come, it teases me/ By teasing, your shadow kisses me/ When you smile, when you shy/ It seems like my god is dancing/ You are my worship."_ He stopped singing and spoke seriously and aloud for anyone to hear if they chose to. "_I don't know anything else, I know only this/ that I see God in you._"

**I warn you all, Derek is going to be doing a lot of singing in this story. I wanted to take one of my favorite shows and format it to be like one of my favorite movie genres: Bollywood. Voilà! A sexier Derek in my opinion!**

**The chapter title translates to 'I See My God in you.' This song is also from ****_Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi_****. This movie is sooo romantic so everyone should seriously see it if they haven't already!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Ay Vilks. The Teen Wolf characters and the song title and lyrics belong to their respectful owners.**

**Like always, reviews are much appreciated! Till next time!**


	4. Dance Pe Chance

Ever since that day when she had dragged him through her school like a lost dog, he found that he had little choice when it came to whether or not he would wait outside the building. Today was a cold day, strange for this time of year. He stood in front of the building, leaning against his bike with his arms crossed. Even his black leather jacket and natural heat couldn't save him from the freezing wind that blew that day.

The wind also had the aid of the glares he was getting from the students that walked out the door. They had noticed his usual attendance and that, plus his history added to the aura that made him intimidating and feared. His eyes were shielded with black biker glasses, for which he was very grateful. If they only knew that his blood-red Alpha eyes were returning their glares, they would find that their bravery was short-lived.

It wasn't important what they thought of him. He wasn't there for them. He was waiting for Ay; he planned on making the first move and offering to give her a lift home. As the minutes ticked by, he noticed that hers was the one face that didn't come out. He grew impatient and was about to get on the bike when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He looked up to see her running down the hall, waving her hand. She was dressed in something completely inappropriate for today's weather: a skin-tight, black and pink leotard with neon yellow shorts that went mid-thigh. It was an awful choice in outfit, and he enjoyed it immensely.

She ran down the stairs and slid to a stop in front of him. Breathing deep she said, "Someone told me you were out here. I'm so sorry, I would have texted and told you had I known. I have a dance rehearsal right now. I'm going to be in a performance and they've picked me to be the choreographer! Isn't that great? Oh, it's pretty cold out today! You should come in with me and stay till the practice is over!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

He found that it was getting easier to allow her to lead him around. His bod didn't feel the need to fight her domination; it wasn't intentional, which made all the difference. She wasn't challenging the Alpha because she didn't know he was one; she was just being kind. He noticed that the remaining students in the hall were looking and whispering behind their hands to their friends or else frantically texting what he assumed was an account of what they saw. He growled low in his throat. She didn't notice, lovely fool that she was. She just kept smiling and pulling.

She took a right and led him to what he assumed was the gymnasium. She dropped his hand enough to open the door and then quickly grabbed his hand to pull him through. What he walked in on was astonishing. There were about 40 girls all wearing the exact same thing his Ay was, and they were all talking at the same time. He couldn't help comparing it to a room full of cats. Ay dropped his hand again and clapped a couple times. In no time, the room was silent.

In a voice surprisingly full of authority yet still friendly, she said "Girls, this is my friend Derek Hale. I'm sure you've all heard of him so we can cut out the half hour of fact sharing. He loves to frown so I think he needs a little dance therapy, don't you?" A gentle hum went through the girls as they nodded and looked excitedly at the single male in the room. "We'll teach him the moves we need for the show so that way, we get our practice and he stops frowning for once. Does anyone disapprove of this?"

There was no sign of disapprovement, so Ay walked over to a table where there was a large stereo with an IPod in the center. Clicking the play button, the room was filled with a clear beat that sounded heavily Indian. The girls quickly got into their positions and Derek suddenly found himself being approached by a sensual Ay. She was swaying her hips in time to the music and she was singing the dance moves to him.

"_Left leg front, right leg behind/ move your head round/ move your legs up and down/ what kind of person is that, who doesn't dance and sing/ come hold my hand in your hand_" She was now standing in front of him and leaning back, shook her upper body back and forth. "_Take a chance on dance, oh darling, take a chance on dance_" She gave him a saucy smile and started to walk away and he followed, mimicking her dance as best he could.

"_I am following you, seeing you walk/ I have seen a lot of styles, but I like yours best/ give your heart and take mine away_" She turned around quickly, bringing him up short, and smiled at him. She spoke no more words, only danced moves that enraptures, excited, enthralled him. He was falling for her harder than he had ever imagined possible. He knew that the other girls were dancing behind them, but he only had eyes for the one in front of him.

He felt her hands on him, guiding his body to mimic her moves. Soon she was able to let him move on his own, weaving her body around moving in such a way that had him fantasizing. She began to twirl and she was so focused on it that she didn't notice as he swept in and wrapped his arms around her small waist. He brought her flush to his chest and they both looked at each other, breathing heavily. She smiled a drunken smile and slurred, "You're smiling now." He felt his face form a now-familiar smile and he leaned forward.

Just as he was about to kiss her, she slipped from his arms and skipped away. Looking back only once before leaving, she called out her command. "Come see the show. You'll not want to miss it now." No; he would not miss it for the world.

**This is a much longer chapter than I had expected! I tried so hard to get the dance description down but it became more Dance of the Seven Veils than Bollywood, but I tried! Oh well…. **

**The chapter title translates to 'Take A Chance On Dance.' This song is also from ****_Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi_****. I'm not sure if everyone can guess, but this is one of my most favorite Bollywood movies and maybe one of my favorite musicals as well! Shahrukh Khan is so awkwardly adorable in it and I think he might have affected my Derek a little. Just a little. Mind ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Ay Vilks. The Teen Wolf characters and the song title and lyrics belong to their respectful owners.**

**Like always, reviews are much appreciated! Till next time!**


	5. Des Rangila

**Derek POV**

Derek was incredibly excited. Today was Ay's performance and he has promised to come see her dance. The ticket she had given him yesterday was tucked in the frame of the mirror in his bedroom. Rarely did he ever take the time to groom himself; grooming was a waste of time when one was an Alpha. He realized that he was acting strange by dedicating so much time to his appearance, but he wanted to look good. He had long since come to accept that there was nothing more important to him than her good opinion of him.

He combed his hair and hesitantly pushed at the frown lines between his brows. He didn't frown that much…did he? He shook his head and ran down the stairs, grabbing his leather jacket before jumping on his bike and gunning for town. There were some things he needed to get before the performance.

**Chris POV**

He had no idea why he had to go to this dumb thing. His daughter wasn't even in the damn thing. Speaking of which, Chris Argent looked up as his daughter, Allison ran into the kitchen. She was chattering on about something she and her boyfriend Scott McCall were planning on doing on the weekend. Chris smiled and shook his head, but he couldn't help his teeth from grinding or his back muscles from tensing. He was well aware of the fact that McCall was a werewolf and part of a pack right here in quiet Beacon Hills.

Chris allowed this little dalliance between his daughter and the dog so that he could keep track of him. Sooner or later Chris knew McCall would lead him to the Alpha and the rest of the pack.

"Dad you're not even listening to me, are you?"

Chris looked up to see Allison staring at him. When she was annoyed, she looked exactly like her mother, god rest her soul. "Of course I am. You and Scott are going to a…concert…"

"Dance" She interrupted. "We're going to a dance Dad. You know, you could at least try to listen. I know you don't like Scott but you should like me enough to actually put in an effort." Chris grumbled and walked over, grabbing his coffee cup and kissing her on the forehead. "By the way, I'm going with Scott to the show tonight. I still expect to see you there. Ay is the lead dancer and I want to show my support _with your help_."

"Right, right. This Ay girl is as much a best friend as Lydia and we want her to know we care. That's what I'm supposed to think, am I correct?"

"Yep. 7:30 sharp. Don't be late. Love you." She ran past him, hurriedly kissing him on the cheek before running out the door. He could hear the dog outside, some loud music blaring from the crap Jeep his friend Stilinski owned. The two of them were joined at the hip and it irritated Chris. Either way, he would get an earful if he didn't go tonight. Grumbling, he walked into his bedroom to get ready.

**Derek POV**

It was 7:15 when Derek pulled up to the crowded high school. Seems everyone from Beacon Hills was out to show their support for the girls performing tonight. It made him proud to think his female was so impressive, but also incredibly jealous. The thought of all those people watching her and most definitely wanting her was enough to turn his eyes red and make his fangs itch to pop from his gums. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

He checked to make sure that he had everything: a bouquet of pink roses and daisies (her favorite flowers) and the ticket. Satisfied, he moved to get out of the car when he noticed Chris Argent walking in to the building. Well damn, that certainly made things difficult. Derek was aware of Chris and his werewolf-hunting hobbies and it made him growl. He was certain that Chris had been there the night his family was killed. He couldn't remember seeing the hunter, but he trusted his gut.

Growling, he pushed open the door of the Camaro and slammed it shut, maybe a little harder than was necessary. The hunter's presence pissed him off, but he could smell his female, faintly but still there. Straightening the jacket of his new suit, he walked to the door. Grasping the handle, he pulled. Locked. Derek growled and felt his fangs pop out. This was ridiculous! He was early damn it!

Checking his watch, he noted that it was 7:26, almost time. He could hear music begin to play from the open windows of the gymnasium at the back. If things had to be done the hard way, so be it.

**Chris POV**

He sat down on the last row of bleachers, high and in the back where he wouldn't be noticed. If no one noticed, then he wouldn't have to talk to anyone. He yawned and looked over to the other bleachers where he saw Allison sitting with McCall and Stilinski. He could just imagine the things they found to talk about. He checked his watch to see that it was only 7:26. This thing wasn't supposed to start till 7:30 and who knew how long the whole thing would be?

His head started hurting the moment he heard the music start. A hush seemed to fall over the entire crowd; he figured the show had to be starting then. Suddenly, a crowd of about 50 girls came out from behind the curtain, vocalizing along with the tune. They were dressed in white dresses with skirts that swept the ground. They got into a large figure 8 formation and then started doing this weird dance. Whoever this Ay was, she had a strange taste in dance moves.

He was stunned to see a copper-haired head pop up from the middle of the group, a head he hadn't noticed come in. Her eyes were piercing; eyes that cold look into the soul and tear out every secret well-guarded and not. He smiled to note that not only was she the main dancer, but she was the main and _only _singer. What a greedy girl this "angel" was. He found himself smiling with a full expectation of liking this show after all.

**Derek POV**

He cursed as he tripped on yet another abandoned beer bottle. What a filthy place this was. He could hear the music coming from the windows above him; his ears perked up as he heard a familiar voice ring out. He was missing everything! He pulled off his tie and used it as a rope to keep the bouquet from falling. Tying it to his side, he concentrated as his nails grew into long claws.

Bracing himself, he dug his claws between the bricks of the building and began to climb. So much trouble… He climbed high enough so that he could grab on to the ledge and pull himself up the rest of the way. He crawled through the window, keeping a watch for anyone that might notice his entrance. No one noticed and he wasn't surprised. The sight of the dancing girls in the center of the room was mesmerizing in their dance. One girl in particular stood out as she danced with a smile of pure ecstasy on her face.

He jumped down and stepped forward enough that she could clearly see him, but that he would still be hidden from any prying eyes. She spun around and stopped as she noticed him. He smiled and raised his hand briefly. For a brief moment, her words were meant for him alone. "_Here, the color of love stains so deeply, it never fades away/ The color of true love is steadfast; it never wears off/ Our manners are vibrant; even our bashfulness is bright and charming."_

Just as suddenly as she stopped for him, she began again and entered the role of beautiful entertainer. Even if she wasn't willing to admit it, Derek had just been told something very important. Through her words, she had told him she loved him. He slipped out and went to stand by his car. He couldn't stop the stupid grin that played across his face as the music from the gym flowed around him on the wings of the wind.

**So this chapter proved to be great therapy for me since I broke up with my boyfriend the day before New Year's. Go figure! As a result, my resolution this year is to be the best I can be and to write down every day at least one good thing that happens or something I'm grateful for (and it can't be something I've written mentioned before). By the end of the year, I'll have a book of happiness!**

**Enough about me! I wanted this chapter to be a good intro for Chris since he's going to be a VERY important part of the story later on ;) **

**The chapter title translates to 'Colors.' This song is from ****_Fanaa, _****which I have mentioned before. Seriously, go watch it. The main character for me is so Derek Hale in Bollywood form that it makes me swoon!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Ay Vilks. The Teen Wolf characters and the song title and lyrics belong to their respectful owners.**

**Like always, reviews are much appreciated! Till next time!**


	6. Chand Sifarish Reprise

**Derek POV**

He couldn't get her out of his head. Visions of her dancing, singing to him floated through his mind like a river through a bed of rocks. It finally got to the point that he couldn't stand himself anymore. Walking to the closet in one of the abandoned bedrooms, he opened it to take out the forgotten easel, paints and brushes. When he was younger, he had often found solace from his thoughts within the creamy slide of paint on canvas.

After a few hours of digging in the basement, he found a few undestroyed canvasses, which soon found themselves with the other art supplies in the sitting room. The hole in the dilapidated roof offered the light he needed to do what he intended. Mixing the paints with a little water to regain the consistency, he poured a small pile of multiple colors onto his paint board. It only took a few moments before he dipped his brush into the paint and began.

His thoughts flowed through his mind, tearing his sanity to shreds. Ay dancing in her virginal white gown. Ay singing words of love to him. Ay laughing, smiling, running, walking, breathing, living. Hours passed for Derek that felt like only a few minutes, but the end result was enough to be satisfactory. Spread around the room were the canvasses covered in paintings of her doing everything he thought of. The images were still in his head, but they had found appeasement in the paintings scattered around the room.

Derek sighed and rubbed his hands on his pants, smearing a rainbow of colors into the previously-clean black fibers. It didn't matter to him. He finally had her here with him in a way that he could actually see and touch. Picking up his brushes, paint board, and water glass, he took them down to the nearby stream for cleaning. Stooping down to dip the board in the water, he froze. He had just made a grievous mistake. He had willingly created a sign of his weakness for the silver-eyed girl; this sign couldn't be easily denied either. Standing swiftly, he trudged back up the hill. He would have to leave, or else they all would be in danger.

He would leave Scott in charge to take care of everything he could. Scott would be a replacement Alpha for the pack until such a time as Derek's presence was absolutely necessary. He couldn't risk the threat of leaving himself open to the hunters, thereby leaving his pack open to their mercy. He would leave before it was too late. He was too busy formulating his plan that he didn't notice the abandoned art supplies by the edge of the river.

**Chris POV**

The lead girl from the show had caught Chris's interest in a way that nothing had before. She was a leader that grabbed her power with both hands and smiled while doing it. It was also highly convenient that Allison liked her extremely. At first, Ay came willingly to the house; they were either working on a project or were just hanging out or were prepping for a night out with McCall and Stilinski. No matter the reason, Chris didn't care.

After a week, he finally took a chance and approached her. "I'm not sure I've properly introduced myself to you. I'm Chris Argent, but please call me Chris. I've been a big fan of yours since the show." He held out his hand which she accepted and eagerly shook. Her smile was almost instant. "It's a pleasure Mr. Argent…I mean Chris. Thank you for the compliment, but I couldn't have done it without the girls. I would have looked silly trying to do all of that by myself."

"Nonsense! A leader such as yourself would be able to handle any challenge like that. And may I say, you would have looked lovely doing it." She blushed and lowered her eyes. Chris was tempted to say more, but was interrupted when Allison ran in. Saying hi to her dad, she grabbed Ay's hand and pulled her up the stairs. He waited a millisecond before looking up the stairs after them. Her form was perfect, a good hunter's form. She would look lovely in a pair of hunter's leather.

When Ay's visits became less frequent, Chris was forced to find means of convincing Allison to invite her over again. She was confused, but did what she was told. The next time he found a chance to speak to Ay, he took her down to the basement to see his hunting equipment. He could tell she was slightly repulsed, but she would get used to it. All hunters were repulsed by the idea of death at first. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her around the room. Walking around the chamber that had been the death scene of so many monsters, he finally noticed just how small the girl beside him really was.

He felt protective of her and wanted her close. He felt certain that Allison would forgive him if he was to marry the girl, but what was important was what he wanted. He had been alone for too long and he needed a woman that would be strong and able to join him in the hunt against monsters. However, despite all attempts he made towards earning her affections, she seemed to resist him, and always with a smile. He could feel his temper flare, but he could control it. After all, it was for a good cause.

**No singing in this one! Sad face! I love when Derek sings to me and then I write about it! Oh well… This is also where Chris starts acting all pedo bear and weird, but he is necessary for the story!**

**This chapter wasn't really a song from the movie ****_Fanaa. _****It was more of a piano instrumental someone had done of the song and had put on Youtube. The song is the same tune as the one I used for the earlier chapter, just slower, more romantic and a little sad. Kinda fits considering how Derek is having a major Alpha meltdown!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Ay Vilks. The Teen Wolf characters and the song title and lyrics belong to their respectful owners.**

**Like always, reviews are much appreciated! Till next time!**


	7. Ho Gaya Hai Tujnko To Pyar Sajna

**Derek POV**

He had already called Scott and given him command of the pack. The house was already considered abandoned so now it was just a matter of vacating the place. Hoping on his bike, he took one last look before he gunned it. He rode his bike down the road, not really caring where it took him. All he knew was that the rode was leading him farther and from danger for himself and his pack and farther from the only woman he knew he would ever love. He felt his heart sing the words that he couldn't speak aloud: "_I don't know what happened to my heart/ it was just there, now it's gone._" He growled and stepped on the gas.

He sped down the highway until he came to a heavily forested area of land. Pulling the bike over, he allowed it to fall as he leapt off it and ran into the woods. His wolf had taken over, fighting to return to pack and mate. He ran far into the woods, having to physically grab on to a tree to stop him from continuing to run. Suddenly from the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of red. He spun around to come face to face with a dazzling Ay, clad in a form-fitting red dress with a red scarf around her neck. She was leaning on a tree, smiling at him in a very saucy way. She pushed herself off and walked up to him.

She was still smiling but shook her head as she spoke. "_You have fallen in love, sweetheart/ you can deny it a hundred thousand times, sweetheart/ darling sweetheart, this is love._" He visibly shivered and backed away, desperate to escape from the vision. He ran farther into the woods, only to constantly run into the same vision. He pulled to a sudden stop when the vision stood in front of him, hands on her hips, taunting him. "_You have fallen in love, sweetheart/ you can deny it a hundred thousand times, sweetheart/ darling sweetheart, this is love._"

She spun around and ran into the woods, her laugh flying back to him on the wind. He didn't see her again until he stopped to get food at a diner. He walked in and was greeted by a friendly waitress. He smiled and looked up to see what he had already expected. There she was, lounging against the counter, waiting for him. "_When my heart wanted to stop you/ you had gone far away_." He backed away slowly and left without a word, leaving behind a very confused waitress and an empty counter.

He couldn't understand what was happening to him. He then felt a weight on his back that he knew was her, holding on to him as he rode. He heard her reply to his internal dilemma. "_I don't know_." He couldn't take this anymore, this constant torture. He had run away to escape, but instead found that he was hunted no matter where he went. He felt her warmth breath in his ear as she leaned forward and whispered to him. He could hear the smile in her voice. "_Mad."_

He slammed on the brake and came to a screeching halt. It was all clear and he finally spoke the words aloud. "_You have fallen in love, sweetheart/ you can deny it a hundred thousand times, sweetheart/ darling sweetheart, this is love._" He felt so stupid that he hadn't just admitted it out loud before. The vision disappeared with a final smile and he turned to look back. He was going home.

**Ay POV**

She didn't realize just how much she had come to appreciate Derek's presence until she realized he was really gone. She didn't realize it at first; she thought maybe he had gotten sick or was busy. After about a week, she knew that he was really gone. For some brief moments, she would walk by where he usually parked his bike and stood, waiting for her, and she could just imagine that he was there again, arms crossed and frowning.

She couldn't explain this sudden sense of loss that had settled in her gut. Her day suddenly felt a little less bright. Her smile felt a little more forced now that this feeling had settled. "_I don't know what happened to my heart/ it was just there, now it's gone…_" She sighed and for the first time ever in public, felt tears in her eyes. She missed the big, scary, frowning, wonderfully dear man that had become a constant in her life. She missed him desperately.

She seemed like a zombie as she walked towards her car that day. She had become so used to having a ride with Derek that she had grown unaccustomed to having to drive herself. She missed feeling his warmth as she held on. She didn't even notice until she was grabbed around the waist and spun around, coming face-to-face with Derek. "_You have fallen in love, sweetheart/ you can deny it a hundred thousand times, sweetheart/ darling sweetheart, this is love._"

She couldn't believe her ears or her eyes; she was scared, surprised, and oh-so-happy. She held out her hand to him as he backed away, holding his arms out to her. As quick as he appeared, he was gone again, leaving her reaching out to nothing. This pattern of his appearing and disappearing kept happening; driving her mad and yet making her happier than she had been since he had left. In chemistry, he slid in the seat next to her and said quite loudly, "_You didn't even turn to look back_." When she turned to see if anyone else had noticed, he was gone.

She went to the bathroom to splash water on her face. No matter how hard she tried, Ay couldn't figure any of it out. She jumped as she saw him in the mirror. He looked at her mockingly as he asked the question she needed to know most: "_what happened_?" She moved from the sink, but didn't turn around. She felt him come up behind her and put a hand on her stomach. She shivered when his lips brushed her cheek. "_Why this heart?_"

She pulled away and ran out the door, not stopping until she was safely home. She climbed the stairs to her room and plopped down in the chair at her vanity. Looking in the mirror, she could finally think. What had come over her? Ever since Derek had left, she had felt cold, lonely…miserable. She had never felt this way, ever. As if like lightning, the answer finally came to her. She looked up and smiled at her reflection as she spoke the answer aloud. "_You have fallen in love, sweetheart/ you can deny it a hundred thousand times, sweetheart/ darling sweetheart, this is love._"

As if in a dream, she heard him calling out to her from below her window. She stood and went to open it. Looking out, she saw it really was him. She gasped and ran down the stairs, flinging the front door open. Not caring about anything but this moment, she ran into his arms and flung her arms around his neck. She smiled and cried as she held on; she felt him embrace her and press kisses into her hair and neck. He put her down and grabbed her hand, pulling her in the direction of his house. They seemed to run forever, not stopping to look at anything or anyone else except each other.

They danced in the woods and held each other as two people in love tend to do. Derek pressed his forehead to hers and gently brushed his lips over hers. She was scared for only a moment, but then leaned her head forward a little so she could return the kiss. Their lips met and it felt so very right. She had finally found home. Her eyes flew open and she sat up, horrified to see that it really had been all a dream. Derek's return, the hug, the dancing…the kiss. Rubbing a hand over her eyes, she felt herself deflate. In a broken voice, she uttered another truth: "_I don't know what happened to my heart/ It was just here, and now it's lost."_

**I'm noticing that I'm getting a lot of visits and views for this story, but no reviews. This makes me sad. Please, I'll be extremely grateful if everyone just sent a review, even if it's just a single word like "great" or "stupid." It lets me know that people care!**

**So the formatting for this chapter proved to be quite a challenge as the song inspiration has a lot of cutting away scenes and I didn't want to just have POV after POV. Ah, the problems of a writer!**

**The chapter title translates to 'You Have Fallen In Love, Sweetheart.' It fit in with the idea I was going for in that Derek had known he was in love, but hadn't really admitted it yet. Ay on the other hand, didn't even realize it until he was gone. So cliché, but I like it! This song is from ****_Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge_****, a seriously awesome movie and great story. Shahrukh Khan in one of his greatest roles and the lovely Kajol…no words. Just know that this is one of my favorites (along with ****_Fanaa _****and ****_Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi_****)! Everyone needs to go see it if they haven't already!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except Ay Vilks. The Teen Wolf characters and the song title and lyrics belong to their respectful owners.**

**Like always, reviews are much appreciated! Till next time!**


End file.
